


We need a title! (At least 1 characters long, please.)

by Yboiveth



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He the run run leg</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need a title! (At least 1 characters long, please.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leg).



It was another day for the witty Proxy Person. Him, the runner, worked for Team Aqua, and boy did he work hard! He had a Salamence, which he cared for a lot.

"Hey Prox! We need you to run!" Matt yodeled. Proxy person nodded, and took out his Salamence. Yes. He Needed to run. Running was code name for Keeping Guard of the entrance of the place they were going to invade. Once they reached the entrance, they waited for the Meddling Playable Character.

Then they lost against the meddling Playable character.

Proxy person sat there and cried loudly, and His Salamence held him. This was unacceptable! Playable character won every time? This was true anger. He hugged Salamence. "I Am angry!" He grinned. Salamence nudged him, and Proxy blushed. He Really did love his Salamence.

then they fiercely kissed on TV and everyone was angry hte end


End file.
